


DARK SIDE OF THE MOON INTERMEDIO: – Secuestro de Jared

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Series: DARK SIDE OF THE MOON [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Escena de Violación, F/M, Imaginación Perturbadora, M/M, Mención de abusos sexuales, PTDS, Threesome, Violencia, Violencia Sexual, dirty talking, dub-con, non-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: Jared Padalecki es un agente perfecto, moralmente recto, con grandes valores, y de una oculta sensibilidad emocional. Jensen Ackles es todo lo contrario, un psicópata controlado por la agencia en la que Padalecki trabaja, encargado de eliminar aquello que agentes como Jared no son capaces de hacer.En este nuevo capítulo de sus vidas, Jensen Ackles se enfrentara con el reto de enfrentarse a sus propios demonios para ir a por Jared Padalecki, quien por un error humano acabara dentro de la red de tráfico que buscaba acabar. Enfrentaran juntos entonces la realidad de la relación de ambos, y como parece que tienen ojos indeseados puestos sobre ello y sobre el futuro de ambos juntos.





	DARK SIDE OF THE MOON INTERMEDIO: – Secuestro de Jared

 

Estos meses se habían caracterizado por tener un gran movimiento, en su unidad.

 

No se sorprendía, generalmente eran así después de que alguna de las otras unidades lograba tener las suficientes pruebas para vincular a una infinidad de personas con algún crimen, una vez que eso estaba listo, ellos hacían el trabajo sucio. Así que la cantidad de nombres, direcciones y pruebas que habían conseguido habían sido suficientes para que pudiera disparar cada vez que un arma le apuntaba, la amenaza a su vida siempre cubría la verdad de lo mucho que disfrutaba el sonido de bala dispararse e impactar la piel.

 

Había perdido la noción de la cantidad de misiones que había realizado en estos tres meses, la cantidad de balas disparadas y el poco tiempo que había pasado en sus aposentos, de hecho la cantidad de acción le tenía lo que las personas que se encargaban de “readecuarlos”, bastante estable.

 

Las cosas en la división habían estado bastante bien desde entonces, escucho que a los más altos mandos les gustaban los resultados de los trabajos que ha hecho en conjunto, pese a que para ellos, el sector operativo y especialmente para personas como Jared, no han sido las mejores.

 

Acababa de volver de un caso y ni siquiera ha tenido la delicadeza de pasar por algún lugar en donde pudiera quitarse la sangre que ha manchado su ropa, su cuerpo y especialmente su rostro, cree que es más importante dejar en el escritorio de caoba el informe del caos y divertirse un poco con la mirada sorprendida de todo aquel pobre infeliz que se topaba en el edificio hasta llegar a su división. Es sumamente divertido cuando las personas le miran detenidamente, con sentimientos entre la cautela y el miedo.

 

Sin embargo, sabe que ese día pasaba algo distinto; tan pronto atraviesa la puerta que lleva a la ostentosa oficina de Danneel Harris la mujer deja el teléfono en su base sobre el escritorio de caoba, en un movimiento demasiado tenso y premeditado, aunque se da cuenta de que algo perturba a la mujer, realmente no piensa en ello, ni tiene la más mínima intención de preguntar.

 

Después de todo, ese no es su trabajo, cualquier cosa que tenga a la mujer con esa expresión, no es su problema. Generalmente, aunque Harris no sea exactamente como el resto de los jefes de departamento, que tienen la ilusoria idea de mantener a todos sus agentes a cargo vivos e identificar y acusar la mayor cantidad de imputados de todos los casos violatorios del orden público que asumen.

 

— Jensen, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — empezó, recostando su asiento y cruzando las piernas, ve sus manos concentrarse en jugar con una pluma de tinta. — ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Jared Padalecki? — la forma en la que hace la pregunta hace que Jensen reconozca que está nerviosa.

 

Frunce el ceño, no solamente porque note que Harris, su superior, estaba nerviosa, sino porque generalmente ella no pregunta nada sobre Jared Padalecki o cualquier cosa que pueda considerarse como de su "vida privada". — Quizás un mes o dos, he tenido bastante trabajo y él tenía una nueva asignación grande.

 

— Eso sí, eh, ni si quiera se porque me preocupo, no importa, a ti realmente no te interesa lo que le ocurra a él. En fin, tienes otra asignación, esta vez va a ser algo de entrar y salir.

 

Ella se puso de pie, buscando entre las carpetas por la asignación que debía darle, estaba sudando, los labios le temblaban y él quería saber la razón. No era muy empático, había tenido que tomar clases de comportamiento humano para diferenciar lo que querían decirle los demás.

 

— Dime que le ocurrió a Jared.

 

La mujer levantó su mirada hacia él, estaba claramente sorprendida, sus ojos verdes ligeramente abiertos de la impresión, aunque no llegaba a comprender porque, si ella misma había sentido la necesidad de decir algo, es porque suponía que Jared, bueno, significaba algo para él. A veces las personas niegan lo evidente y Danneel estaba haciéndolo.

 

— No se sabe exactamente. Sólo sé que Morgan está desesperado, perdieron contacto con el equipo que Padalecki encabezaba, acaban de avisarme, parece que todo el departamento está de cabeza en este momento.

 

— Está trabajando en un caso grande de trata de blancas del norte, es normal que alguien quiera sacarlo del juego. La mafia rusa no es un juego. Cuando quiera alguien afuera, lo sacan. — se puso de pie, tomando la carpeta de la mano de Danneel que le miraba confundida.

 

— ¿Entonces...? — ella comenzó sin saber que decir exactamente — ¿No quieres que te informe de nada más en cuanto sepa algo?

 

— ¿Para qué? Decirme no hará que le rescaten más rápido. Si quieres que eso pase entonces asígname su caso con algún agente competente y yo intentaré encontrarle. Si no, ¿Ya me puedo ir no? Me gustaría acabar esto antes del maratón de Walking Dead el sábado.

 

— Supongo que tienes razón — responde poniendo el expediente sobre la mesa y deslizándolo sobre el escritorio hacia Jensen — Ese caso es sencillo, estarás a tiempo para la maratón.

 

— Genial, nos vemos.

 

Ni siquiera reviso la información, no estaba interesado en hacerlo, solo quería comer un buen trozo de pastel después de acabar el caso, no debía ser algo difícil, si lo fuera quizás Danneel habría hablado más. Respiro hondo y luego abrió la carpeta, mirando los rostros que pronto tendrían una bala en la cabeza.

 

Sonrió un poco y camino por el pasillo desierto con paso despreocupado, seria sencillo, aparentemente eran unos pequeños proveedores de drogas que habían tenido la oportunidad de expandir su negocio con la caída de otros proveedores de la parte sur oeste, sin embargo su falta de experiencia les habían llevado a ser identificados por la policía con facilidad.

 

Aunque en su opinión eran más ineptos que novatos, personas así eran siempre, de una u otra forma, eran atrapados. Sin querer, pensó si las complicaciones que había tenido Jared se debían a esto, a que había perdido el tiempo cuidando de novatos que no eran más que una jodida carga.

 

De pronto se detuvo en el pasillo, vio agentes entrar en salir, vagamente consciente de que aún tenía sangre en su ropa y en su cara. Jared no estaría feliz con su apariencia seguramente se molestaría mucho, haría pucheros y le mandaría a darse un baño. Frunció la nariz y levanto el brazo para oler su axila.

 

— Joder, esto huele e horrible, Jay molestaría mi culo solo por esto.

 

Sonrío, una extraña sensación haciendo que su estómago se encogiera. ¿Felicidad? Quizás, y solo por el recuerdo.

 

Era un sentimiento difícil de asimilar, era diferente a la euforia que sentía al disparar o la tranquilidad que sentía cuando la sangre fluía, era diferente y le asustaba un poco, quizás porque era un sentimiento bastante nuevo para él. Pero, este fin de semana no iba a ver a Jared, no iba a sentir esta... ¿Felicidad?

 

Entro en la zona de las escaleras, y de pronto se detuvo de nuevo, sentado en una esquina de la escalera, comenzó a sentir algo que si reconocía. Miedo. Intenso miedo. Lo extraño es que no estaba en peligro, no iba a morir, eso le decía su instinto, pero todo era por Jared.

 

Tenía miedo de que Jared saliera lastimado, miedo de que perdiera la vida y sus palabras, esas que le repetía cuando la oscuridad les rodeaba después de una larga sesión de sexo, se esfumaron para siempre con él, que sus sentimientos se perdieran en sus recuerdos.

 

Repentinamente, se sintió violento, como perdiendo el control que le había costado años aprender a tener. Miles de sesiones con diferentes psiquiatras, especialistas, maestros de la meditación que estaban allí para controlar bestias como él, y ninguno de ellos había logrado enseñarle esa paz que sentía cuando despertaba en los brazos de Jared.

 

Se dejó caer en el frío piso, mirando el interminable laberinto de escaleras sobre él, sintiendo el vértigo de su propia existencia demasiado grande para lo que sentía ahora mismo. Le dolía, estaba sufriendo, solo que no era capaz de reconocer el sentimiento, solo sabía que era eso que expresaba su cuerpo.

 

Trato de tranquilizarse, ser racional, pensar en que Jared es un buen agente, inteligente, ágil, certero y letal, mierda que lo era, pero también era muy suave y cálido de sonrisa y lágrimas fácil, de esas personas que sienten demasiado y ahí estaba su miedo, que eso fuera lo que finalmente les llevara al infierno a ambos, aunque de una manera muy diferente. Por supuesto.

 

Recuerda con eso la risa de Jared, tan horrible como relajante, una verdadera proeza. Incluso ahora, solo escucharla en su mente era suficiente para calmar su cuerpo, su cerebro reptiliano reaccionando a ese impulso. Recuerda lo que alguna vez fueron tiempos felices de su pasado, recuerdos que había enterrado, poniendo un montón de mierda sobre ellos, para que así su vida tuviera más sentido. Una vida vacía, llena de sufrimiento y dolor, que había transformado su cerebro en un pedazo de carne más en su cuerpo.

 

Emociones antes volubles ahora se habían vuelto frías.

 

Recuerda con especial ahínco, las mañanas de los fines de semana, se despertaba con su madre a su lado acariciando su cabello con suavidad, a veces pasaban unas dos horas así, mirando el verde en los ojos del otro y sintiendo la calidez de su mano. Nunca supo realmente que significaba aquello, si era en parte por la culpa que sentía por lo que pasaba cuando su padre les visitaba o una manera de escapar de la realidad e idealizar que era, una buena madre.

 

Solo sabe que cada mañana, era esto, extraños segundos o quizás horas perdidos en los ojos del otro, hasta que el momento se rompía como un vidrio en miles de pedazos, la voz de su padre era la causante, áspera, dura y demandante; el sentía su cuerpo temblar un poco cuando sabía que este había llegado y con su llegada, en ese instante en que su corazón latía un poco más rápido, el calor de su madre se iba.

 

Siempre tiene grabado en su memoria su gesto de resignación cuando le dejaba en la cama, expuesto bajo unas sábanas que empezaba a desear fueran lo bastante gruesas para que su padre no le viera, nunca en su vida, como en esos instantes, deseaba ser tan pero tan invisible.

 

Por supuesto que no lo había conseguido, tenía ojos verdes, labios regordetes, piel blanca y sensuales pecas, que eran la locura de su padre y sus amigos, o más bien de quien tuviera suficiente dinero para pagar, no podía ser invisible. Jamás lo seria, aun cuando lo deseara tanto pero tanto que su mente se perdía a sí misma, desesperada por dejar de sentir.

 

El celular en su bolsillo suena, y despierta de su ensoñación. Harris ya le ha enviado las coordenadas exactas y el código de extracción en caso de que lo necesite. No ha mencionado a Jared y eso es decepcionante.

 

 

 

 

Al final, la nueva asignación que le dan es ridículamente fácil. Aunque también se divierte bastante, encontrar a las personas que llevaban los diferentes tipos de drogas a los centros educativos del sur y decidir jugar un poco con ellos, es lo que lo hace divertido.

 

Así que se pasa los próximos tres días, volviéndolos un poco “locos”, porque ven sombras que luego ya no están, porque parte de sus cargamentos no llegan a sus destinos y sus hombres desaparecen poco a poco, casi está jugando con ellos al típico argumento de una película de terror. Aunque realmente no sabe que le lleva a alargar este caso más de lo que debería, si sabe que pudo haberlo resuelto en cuestión de un día.

 

Quizás es porque no quiere que le asignen algo más largo que resolver y su plan del fin de semana con el maratón de Walking Dead termine aplazado.

 

Regresa el sábado en la mañana, encontrándose a Danneel en la oficina, pero ella no está sola, hay un hombre apoyado en el escritorio de ella en una posición casi seductora, no le extraña, muchos quieren algo con Dani sin saber que ella prefiere que sus amantes sean sanguinarios.

 

Coloca las fotos de los sujetos que asesino con sus respectivas marcas rojas, y sonríe, mirando al tipo de reojo. Se sorprende al ver que es Morgan, y que su pose seductora es en realidad porque está hablando por celular mientras firma algunos papeles.

 

— Que bien que llegaste, Jensen, el señor Morgan aquí quiere darte un trabajo...

 

— No, lo siento, trabajar en domingo va en contra de mi religión.

 

Morgan, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, una leyenda por cada uno de sus trabajos que logro finiquitar cuando era un agente activo, se incorpora con una mueca prácticamente de asco para verle, haciendo que por el contrario una sonrisa divertida se ponga en su rostro, sabe que no le agrada a este hombre, que nunca lo ha hecho, pero desde que es el compañero de cama de su mejor y más correcto agente, muchos menos.

 

— Es acerca de Jared. — dice y se aclara la garganta antes de continuar. — ¿Aun es en contra de tu religión?

 

— Por supuesto, la biblia dice no fornicarás, y Padalecki tiende a hacerme violar ese mandamiento muchas veces al día en muchas posiciones diferentes. Además, ¿Por qué cree que me importa lo que le ocurra al agente Padalecki?

 

— Porque pensé que eran algo más que compañeros de sexo ocasionales. — responde cruzándose de brazos. — Y porque creo que tu división es la única que puede llegar a él, Jared y el grupo que lideraba cayó en una emboscada de una especie de compañía que se dedica a educar esclavos sexuales, aparentemente por el error de un novato que Jared salvo, este quedo en medio del fuego cruzado, herido y en mano de estos sujetos.

 

— ¿Esclavos sexuales? Eso suena sexy... Mmm quizás si esperamos unos meses pueda comprarlo de vuelta, tal vez haya aprendido algo nuevo. — dijo, moviendo sus dedos sobre el escritorio. — aunque no tienen nada que enseñarle a la hora de dar mamadas.

 

— Realmente no sé cómo el imbécil de Jared te mira en la forma en que lo hace. — dice, la mueca en su rostro se hace más pronunciada. — Pero como es claro que no estás en lo más mínimo interesado — concluyo, volteando hacia Harris que estaba seria, sus brazos cruzados a la altura de sus pechos. — Dime que tienes algún agente que pueda hacerse cargo Harris. No quiero que los altos mandos entren en acción, su prioridad no será sacar a Jared de ahí — su voz adquiere un tono de súplica, que hace que la mujer que siempre luce imponente suspire.

 

— Creo que tengo a alguien, déjame ver bien la información que tienes, tratare de darte a mi mejor hombre.

 

— Yo soy tu mejor hombre. — Gruñe Jensen, sentándose en el escritorio y mirando a Morgan. — ¿Dónde lo perdieron? — cruzo sus brazos en su pecho, mostrándose resignado.

 

— En unos viejos almacenes en Italia, al inicio todo iba bien, habían logrado acorralar al grupo que estaba guardando a las personas o más bien, esclavos sexuales que iban a vender en contenedores enormes donde es evidente que iban a pasar desapercibidos, pero antes de que entraran en acción un agente que ahora está en el hospital hizo un ruido. — parece que a Morgan le hace mucha gracia la situación por la ironía en su voz. — Estuvieron rodeados en cuestión de segundos. Lo perdieron... es decir la última vez que lo vieron fue por la zona de carga, después solo encontramos un rastro de sangre.

 

— ¿En qué hospital dijiste que estaba el compañero que lograron rescatar? — pregunto, sus ojos grandes, pero su pupila diminuta, Danneel conocía esa mirada, era peligrosa, pero no dijo nada.

 

— MedStar Washington Hospital Center, ¿Quieres que concierte una cita para mañana? — preguntó tomando su teléfono entre manos.

 

— No hace falta. Consígueme los tickets para Italia para esta noche. Envía el resto de la información con Dani, la recibiré; ahora si me disculpan, tengo que comer algo dulce.

 

  

 

El MedStar es un enorme hospital, pero para alguien como él, cuya enorme sonrisa con más sus hermosos ojos es terriblemente fácil conseguir lo que quiere. Desde que se dio cuenta cuando tenía ocho años que era capaz de atraer a la gente a tal punto de hacerles cometer violentas locuras, ha usado su habilidad como su principal arma blanca. Es tan fácil, la gente es débil a los deseos carnales, y el deseo que él provoca es casi supremo.

 

Los pasillos del hospital son escalofriantes para cualquiera, pero para él es sencillamente su área de caza, si le fuera el rollo de violar gente, lo haría con mucha facilidad en un hospital, no entiende porque los violadores prefieren las víctimas tan difíciles de atrapar. El adora los hospitales, el sufrimiento aquí le alimenta, adora ver a la gente llorar y escucharlas hablar en susurros.

 

Cuando le reclutaron para Zion, estaba dudoso de que pudiera hacer algo para el bien, ya que el odio que había sentido después de asesinar a todos los amigos de su padre seguía latente. Habían enviado a Dani, una novata que le había abofeteado más veces de las que podía contar. Ella era hermosa y la primera mujer a la que había querido joder.

 

Él tenía apenas dieciocho, y estaba lleno de ira por no haber podido matar a su padre, solo porque el cabrón había muerto en un accidente de auto, lleno de resentimiento porque su madre había muerto de una sobredosis unos meses después y él se había quedado atrás, abandonado, solo, olvidado.

 

Como un jodido juguete roto con el que nadie más quería jugar.

 

Pero Danneel había sido certera, directa, incluso un poco manipuladora, pero había sabido llegar a él "No se trata de hacer el bien directamente cariño, se trata de limpiar, limpiar a hombres y mujeres como tus padres y disfrutar con su sangre y sufrimiento, la venganza que te fue arrebatada". No había tenido que decir mucho más, sus ojos verdes habían vuelto a la vida, llenos de interés y deseo, se sintió vivo en aquel instante, ante la posibilidad de cazar directamente a alguien que había hecho tanto daño, como las personas que le procrearon.

 

Después empezar a dejar fluir esos sentimientos había sido exquisito, sentir la pasión y el deseo; por la sangre había sido solo lo primero, la tortura y la satisfacción de mirar como entraba una bala en medio del cráneo de alguien se sumaron un poco después, algunos cuantos gustos más "normales" también se sumaron a su personalidad, pero de alguna forma, piensa que en ese instante fue cuando empezó a vivir realmente. Dejo el dolor atrás, el resentimiento, la soledad y nació un nuevo Jensen, uno que dejo de sentir como se suponía que debería y empezó a vivir realmente.

 

Paso a un lado de un par de ancianos en un pasillo y sonrío, Jared una vez le había confesado que quería llegar a ser como uno de esos ancianos que jugaban al golf los domingos y comían galletas a escondidas, pero tenía terror de ser el tipo que usaba unos pantalones altos. Río con el pensamiento, incluso si le costaba su propia vida, se había asegurado en ese momento que llevaría a Jared a una vejez decente.

 

Aun así, sabía que su indiferencia al caso de Jared se debía en parte a porque no sabía cómo enfrentar el problema, le había tomado tres días darse cuenta que sí, quería tomarlo, pero no quería que la agencia viera a Jared como su debilidad.

 

Eso no era nada bueno.

 

Ya le hacían cumplir muchas horas de trabajo por unas pocas horas de televisión paga. Por no hablar de las cosas que debía hacer por un libro.

 

Puede que cuando estuviera fuera pudiera hacer lo que le diera la gana mientras estuviera en el radar, pero en los meses de aislamiento, no podía acceder a nada.

 

No quería ni pensar en lo que le pedirían hacer por la seguridad de Jared. No, definitivamente no era lo mejor que empezaran a pensar que Jared era su punto débil, no quería que este quedara en medio de nada, pero cuando escucho de Morgan que Jared podía estar en problemas, su corazón se había disparado, Afortunadamente era bueno siendo un imbécil sádico, como le decía Padalecki a veces.

 

Se detuvo cuando llego a la habitación, el número grabado en dorado, brillaba perfectamente bajo la luz tenue que tenía el pasillo, tomó el pomo de la puerta y empujo con suavidad, en la cama, había un maldito chiquillo medianamente dormido.

 

A leguas se notaba su falta de experiencia, él le había echado del equipo tan pronto lo hubiera visto.

 

Maldito Jared, llevar a ese chico, había sido un error.

 

Se acercó, desconectando los aparatos que median su ritmo cardíaco, arrancándolos del pecho del joven y colocándolos en su propia muñeca para que así las enfermeras no notaran cualquier cambio. Lo siguiente fue abofetear al chico, despertándolo en un segundo.

 

— Bien, estamos conscientes. — dijo con gran animosidad, lo siguiente que hizo fue sacar el cuchillo que tenía en la bota y ponerlo en la mejilla del chico. — tienes cinco segundos para explicarme que le ocurrió a Padalecki, y no me mientas o te abriré la mandíbula y te haré tragar tu lengua.

 

— ¿Quien... quién eres? — preguntó en un susurro, de su voz se apodero un suave temblor — ¡Ya les dije todo lo que sé!, hable con Morgan esta mañana... hable sobre el Señor Padalecki. Está en informe, no tengo más que decir.

 

— Entonces, no me eres de ayuda ni a mí, ni a nadie, ¿Eso es lo que estas tratando de decirme? Si ese es el caso...

 

— ¡No! — responde tan rápido que la sonrisa de Jensen se expande lentamente por su rostro — Es decir, dije... dije lo que no me metería en problemas.

 

— ¿Cuál es la verdad entonces? — aparto el cuchillo brevemente del rostro del chico, pasándolo por su pecho y llegando hasta el estómago de este.

 

— Yo... Yo cometí un error, estaba muy nervioso, además estaba muy oscuro y empezaron a escucharse algunos sonidos, seguí el sonido y ellos estaban jodiendose a un chico de mi edad, me asusté y mi cuchillo se resbaló. En segundos estábamos rodeados. — su voz se quebró cuando el cuchillo bajo más hacia su miembro. — Nos rodearon en cuestión de segundos, estaban fuertemente armados y uno de ellos, tenía un cuchillo en mi cuello y me pregunto si mi superior era Padalecki...

 

— Eso hizo, ¿UH? Ya veo, entonces lo que me quieres decir es que vendiste a tu superior. — Jensen chasqueó la lengua, mirándole con falsa condescendencia. — Por eso se llevaron solo a Jared, al resto los asesinaron, ¿No? — cuestiono, haciendo cuenta de los expedientes que le habían enviado, cuatro hombres, Jared Padalecki entre ellos, desaparecidos. — ¿O acaso se los llevaron?

 

— Iban a matarme, iban a matarnos. — dice sin la más mínima oportunidad de evitar que las lágrimas inundaran su rostro y su respiración se vuelve agitada. — Pensé que era la única opción y ellos, ellos prometieron que no iban a matarlo.

 

Cuando Jensen sale al pasillo, lo hace limpiándose las manos con una bata de hospital, a su lado pasan enfermeras agitadas por los gritos provenientes de la habitación, tan desgarradores que llaman la atención de todos en aquel pasillo. Mientras él, impune del crimen que acaba de cometer simplemente continua caminando, tomando las escaleras de emergencia.

 

Tiene la información que quería, y el chico sobrevivirá, algo que mantendrá a Morgan feliz cuando se entere que al joven agente que había vendido a Jared ahora tenía su propio pene cortado metido en el culo.

 

 

 

 

Venecia fue la ciudad donde aterrizó ese domingo, estaba enfadado porque tenía que conducir a uno de los puertos a través de calles horriblemente pequeñas, cuidándose de no atropellar a cualquier idiota en el camino, nunca le había gustado este país, la gente se ofende a nivel absurdo, los hombres eran pervertidos seriales y las mujeres te abofeteaban solo por mirar tu reloj mucho tiempo, porque en sus cabecitas existía la idea de que mirabas su trasero. Te robaban fácilmente, y con la misma facilidad te apuñalaban por la calle.

 

Siempre olía a alguna clase de salsa de tomate y a pizza, y en Venecia era aún peor, porque esos olores de unían a los de las magdalenas y a las alcantarillas. El olor del agua tampoco era muy agradable, y debías ir en góndola hasta el final de la ciudad para poder tomar una pequeña Vespa para conducir varios kilómetros para salir de la ciudad y llegar a los puertos.

 

Pese a que estaba en el país donde Jared cayó en lo que ahora más que accidente sabe que fue una emboscada, no estaba resultando sencillo llegar a encontrar algún representante de esta red de esclavos. Parecían tener filtros bastante definidos, sobre con quien comentar el negocio y por ende, abrirles la posibilidad de comprar algo.

 

Había decidido que primero intentaría de aquella forma, primero porque un enfrentamiento directo cuando era evidente que estarían esperando alguna misión de rescate, no era exactamente la mejor idea. Por ello, la posibilidad de la compra, sonaba mucho mejor, aunque dudaba que tuvieran a Padalecki a la venta, el interés por comprar a alguien le permitiría acercarse a este de una forma segura, sin arriesgarse a que le corten la garganta o algo peor.

 

Sin embargo, estaban siendo malditamente cuidadosos y no sabía si era justamente por Jared. ¿Alguien había pedido exclusivamente a Jared? ¿Era una venganza?

 

A su mente vino como el rostro de Miranda Kate, y sonrío. No, no podía ser. La mujer no era tan inteligente, y aunque había logrado escapar, LeBlanc era quién  tenía los contactos, el dinero y la gente de confianza.

 

Probablemente sería alguien más, Jared era un agente con muchos enemigos y a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que era jodidamente caliente. Diablos, si él tuviera dinero lo compraría.

 

Aunque esta vez no se trataba de esto, había pasado mucho tiempo. Solo esperaba que Jared ya no estuviera fuera del radar.

 

— ¿Qué hace un hombre tan guapo tan solo? — una mujer de ojos azules que le había está observando aproximadamente hace una hora desde una de las mesas alejadas del bar donde se encontraba apresurando unos whiskys por su boca para sentir el clásico escozor contra su garganta, después de un día sin ningún resultado en su búsqueda.

 

Al inicio pensó que era coincidencia, después de todo, atraía a la gente como si estuviera hecho de miel, pero pequeños movimientos y gestos le llevó a pensar que, quizás había sido el objetivo de la mujer desde que atravesó la puerta en primer lugar. Lo que no está seguro, es que si es un objetivo en términos de reclutar compradores — que era para lo que estaba ahí — o meramente sexual.

 

O quizás había una tercera opción.

 

— Tristemente, vine a este país solo, huyendo del mío. ¿Y tú? — le pregunto, girándose en el taburete para quedar de frente a la mujer, la observo muy de cerca, y luego su mirada se giró al resto del bar. Podía sentir la mirada de varias personas sobre él, pero se estaban escondiendo muy bien.

 

— Vine sola también... —dice y acaricia la mejilla de Jensen en un gesto claramente atrevido, dado que apenas le ha hablado. — A vivir un poco la vida — agrega cuando su mano pasa por la suave piel. — Pensé que usted también, no es la primera vez que te veo por los alrededores.

 

— Me gusta la cerveza de este bar. — la tomó por la cintura y sonrió. Definitivamente ella iba tras de él específicamente. — pero no estoy cómodo con ir a mi apartamento, prefiero hacerlo rápido.

 

— Entonces… — ella se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, sus enormes y redondos pechos quedaron totalmente contra su cuerpo mientras se inclinaba para susurrar a su oído — A alguien le gusta divertirse de manera impersonal, ¿No? — subió su pierna izquierda un poco, a un taburete que apenas se alzaba unos centímetros del suelo pero que hizo lo necesario con la falda corta que llevaba para que resbalar hacia abajo.

 

— Mientras más rápido y furioso sea el sexo, creo que es mejor. — colocó su mano en la cadera de la mujer y apretó con sus dedos.

 

El sexo fue rápido, demasiado rápido, intenso, pero no lo suficiente como para que perdiera de vista lo que la mujer hacía, sin duda esto podía ser pura paranoia suya, buscando algo donde no lo había, ¿Porque que daño hacia una mujer tan hermosa? Él sabía que Jared Padalecki no había caído por eso, sabía que el caso que Jared había realizado con él había traído consecuencias muy severas para la vida del agente.

 

La Agencia no estaba nada feliz con la desaparición del agente, y según le había contado Danneel, Smith había recibido una amonestación por haber dejado que el caso se fuera a la mierda, además, aún estaba el caso del agente comprometido, que había estado pasando información en secreto. Era una mierda lo que estaba ocurriendo en la Agencia.

 

En estos instantes era un caos, no había otra forma de describirla.

 

Los altos mandos amonestaran a Smith no solamente por el fracaso del caso en que él y Jared habían trabajado, parecía que no era suficiente que solo lograran resquebrajar y poner en evidencia apenas un % de la operación de trata de niños y niñas, sino que parecía culpaban a la mujer de que su propio agente se cambiara de bando y pusiera en peligro toda la misión. Había escuchado que incluso habían cuestionado su “juicio” para los agentes que elegía y asignaba.

 

Eso era grave, muy grave, porque quería hacerle responsable en cierto grado de que el imbécil que había arruinado la misión terminara siendo parte de las personas que disfrutaban de los favores sexuales de los niños y las niñas, querían tener a alguien al que culpar si aquello salía a los medios, estaban buscando la forma de cuidar su imagen. También había recaído sobre ella, el hecho de que dos agentes destacados que no eran de su departamento habían salido heridos, él sabía que a los altos mandos les preocupaba más Padalecki que él – después de todo muchos miraban a Jared como si tuviera un futuro prometedor – pero habían usado a ambos en su discurso.

 

Pero eso no significaba que Jared no hubiera sido también ampliamente señalado y cuestionado, sabía que había pasado horas respondiendo hasta el más mínimo detalle de la misión y aunque no habían encontrado nada que pudiera darle responsabilidad directa sobre algo, habían presionado cada cuerda que tenían para buscar, encontrar algo. Afortunadamente Jared solo tenía algo que ocultar y lo había hecho de forma maestra, quizás porque eso implicaba protegerle y de esa manera el hecho de que él había asesinado a ese agente pedófilo, nunca había salido a la luz.

 

Todo había vuelto a la calma después, al menos hasta que Jared había sido asignado a esa misión, donde ese novato le había entregado en bandeja de plata a esa organización. Había sido cuestión de tiempo para que los altos mandos empezaran a sospechar que había una conexión entre la desaparición de Padalecki y el caso que acababan de terminar.

 

 

 

 

La mujer con la que había tenido sexo fue una recurrente toda la semana, mientras cada vez se frustraba y se volvía un poco más agresivo, podía sentir como perdía sus facultades, tornando su ira y desesperación en inusitada paranoia que le hacía mirar sobre su hombro cada minuto.

 

Él siempre había disfrutado los casos que se alargaban uno o dos meses, porque le dejaban un lapso de libertad y acción que le relajaba bastante, podía matar a algún pobre imbécil que no haría falta en este mundo, comer y tener sexo con quién quisiera, algunas de las mejores experiencias que ha tenido fue justamente cuando lograba quedar fuera del radar de la agencia. Pero esta vez no estaba disfrutando el tiempo, estaba causado exactamente lo opuesto en él y todo, porque no sabía nada de Jared desde antes que se fuera a esa estúpida misión. No lo admitía en voz alta, eso sería admitir que Padalecki era su debilidad y que sentía algo por él más allá de la atracción sexual, pero le estaba pasando factura la incertidumbre de no saber dónde y cómo se encontraba.

 

Las últimas semanas había pasado sin ninguna pista relevante, al menos hasta ese instante. Había logrado localizar la bodega donde el equipo de Jared había ingresado para sorprender a parte de la red que seguían, pero no había encontrado nada, todo estaba muy limpio, de hecho, demasiado limpio, como si hubieran asegurado de limpiar hasta el más mínimo detalle que alguien pudiera usar para localizarles. Sin embargo, al consultar a nombre de quién estaban las bodegas logro encontrar una sociedad anónima que alquilaba bajo trámites expeditos y sencillos y era sumamente popular en aquel puerto.

 

Supuso que era la figura legal adecuada para ser socia de una organización que se dedicaba a lo que se dedicaba, pero al rastrear los nombres que aparecían en el registro de la sociedad, encontró una casa bastante deteriorada y en el lugar más remoto de la ciudad que albergaba a una familia pobre que era evidente que se “sostenía” de prestar su nombre para despistar de quienes eran los dueños reales del negocio. Aun así, eso no le había detenido para interrogarles.

 

Consiguiendo una dirección que le había hecho gruñir tan pronto la había escuchado, era la dirección del bar que había estado visitando, estaba dando vueltas sin sentido y eso solo aumento su maldito mal humor. Aunque ahora sabía que sus instintos iniciales de que esta mujer no le había elegido al azar eran ciertos, era su blanco desde el inicio, así que hoy tenía que finalmente decidir qué hacer, si interrogarles o seducir a la mujer en búsqueda de información.

 

Sucumbe a sus deseos carnales, y acaba empotrando a la mujer en el mismo lugar de siempre, es insólito como ha podido tener sexo con la misma persona, eso demuestra como la locura está haciendo mella en él. No es nada bueno, es algo desesperante.

 

Pero esta vez hay algo diferente, la mirada sobre él es diferente y la mujer parece distraída, y le da rabia, sí que le da, porque ha estado esperando tanto por esto que le enfada que vaya a ocurrir ahora.

 

Sabe que no están solos, sabe que tienen otros ojos siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, cerciorándose que no tenga a nadie apoyándole en las sombras y que no tenga ningún arma lo suficientemente cerca para defenderse. Él quisiera ser capaz de decirle que no va a hacerlo, que está esperando esto, que le lleven con Jared. Es el último pensamiento que tiene cuando le golpean con fuerza en la cabeza y todo se pone jodidamente oscuro.

 

 

 

 

Tal y como lo imagino, despertó atado a un poste en una pequeña callejuela techada donde la luz de la luna se filtraba por los paneles que le servían de refugio, pese a la mala iluminación, era capaz de ver a su alrededor, aunque era más difícil por el olor putrefacto y los humos que salían de las alcantarillas bajo ellos. Si, ellos.

 

Había varias personas atadas en la misma posición que él, algunos lloraban mientras que otros gemían de dolor, suponía que él había tenido suerte porque se había rendido sin forcejear.

 

Maldijo.

 

Entonces, intento liberarse, descubriendo que lo habían atado con cuerdas gruesas, sogas de barco parecían, le tomaría un rato liberarse, al menos que consiguiera mover el poste de madera al que estaba atado.

 

Empezó a tratar de registrar el lugar, desde donde estaba podía ver que solo había una maltrecha puerta, básicamente a unos cuantos metros de él que pese a su deplorable estado pudo observar que tenía un cerrojo bastante fuerte, afuera, por el reflejo de la pequeña ventana que tenía en medio de la puerta pudo observar la silueta de un hombre que después de observarlo por largos cinco minutos, concluyo que simplemente estaba ahí de pie vigilándoles, seguramente haciendo guardia. Adentro del lugar, con él y los demás pobres diablos que habían caído ahí, no había nadie que pareciera estar en una posición de poder y que fuera por ende quien les vigilara. Estaban solos y con seguridad mínima a la vista, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de afuera.

 

Forcejeo un poco más con sus cuerdas, mientras recolectaba más información. Cinco hombres, tres mujeres. Parecía que quien fuera el principal cliente tenía una predilección por los hombres y sospechaba que Jared era su juguete favorito, si él estuviera en su posición lo seria. Sin duda alguna.

 

Escucho a alguien vomitar y rodó los ojos, como si el lugar no fuera en sí mismo, una porquería ahora tenía que aguantar el olor a la comida procesada del estómago de alguien; perfecto, Jared tendría que buscar una forma de retribuirle aquello, en serio. Cuando pensó en ello, sus manos empezaron a moverse con más fuerza entre las sogas, tenía que verificar si Jared estaba ahí.

 

Prácticamente una eternidad después logro liberar alguno de sus dedos y supo que pronto podría moverse, fue justo en el instante en que escucho sonidos evidentemente sexuales que venían de alguna habitación cercana.

 

¿Dónde coño estaba? Jared no podía estar siendo usado aquí, ¿Que se creía esta gente que era? De un tirón fuerte y violento, se liberó de sus amarres, poniéndose de pie, tomo del suelo un pedazo de madera que cayó con un ruido sordo y antes de que el guardia que se asomaba por la puerta, atraído por el ruido, supiera que estaba ocurriendo, le estaba apuñalado en la garganta, la sangre manchando su propio rostro.

 

Se sintió mareado cuando se enfrentó a la luz de la pequeña sala donde el hombre había estado, tenía una contusión lo supo de inmediato, pero no era tiempo de bajar su presión arterial.

 

Camino por los pasillos estrechos de paredes desconchadas, el olor putrefacto era menor aquí adentro, pero el sonido de los gemidos de quien estaba seguro era Jared, se escuchaban con más intensidad.

 

Conforme caminaba volvió a registrar el lugar, había habitaciones dispersas en ambos lados, sin embargo al poner un poco más de atención noto que las de la izquierda estaban protegidos por gruesos candados, por lo que seguramente era una especie de "cárceles" para la mercancía más valiosa; mientras que las de la derecha era de dónde venía la "acción". En el caso de lo que buscaba, específicamente era la tercera puerta a la derecha, por donde se asomó con suavidad.

 

Lo que vio le hizo marearse aún más, sonriendo, era sin duda una visión que hubiera apreciado con más detalle en otra ocasión, pero que ahora le hizo simplemente moverse, apretando la estaca de madera en su mano antes de enterrarla en la espina dorsal del sujeto que estaba más cerca.

 

Apunto con su pistola al hombre que sostenía a Jared por la espalda, con la erección enterrada en él, un hilillo de semen uniendo el cuerpo de Padalecki con el del cadáver en el suelo, señal inequívoca de que ambos hombres habían estado aprovechando el cuerpo del agente. Era enervante de una manera que nunca antes había sentido con un amante, pero también tenía un morbo que no podía negar.

 

Se quedó ahí de pie, observando los brazos de Jared temblar con clara dificultad para mantener su cuerpo inclinado y se dedicó a esperar que este pudiera de alguna forma llevar su mirada hacia él. En esos minutos le observo respirar con más fuerza, recuperar el aire que seguramente la polla ajena le había estado arrebatando, la bocanada de aire que tomaba era tan grande que era perfectamente audible desde donde estaba, le observo llevar una de sus manos a su cabello e intentar sin éxito moverlo hacía atrás, incluso le vio intentar inclinarse hacia un lado y dejarse caer en el suelo con cuidado y quedarse ahí dándole la espalda, mirando a la nada otros minutos más, hasta que después de limpiarse los ojos con fuerza de lo que supone eran lágrimas le llamo. No sabía que extrañaba tanto la voz del agente hasta que la escucho.

 

— ¿Jensen?

 

El otro hombre no se movió, se quedó allí sin moverse, las rodillas temblándole, el sudor resbalando de su cuerpo, mientras Padalecki se retorcía en el suelo como un gusano, intentando que sus extremidades volvieran a funcionar, probablemente le habían dado Rophynol o algo más potente que inhibía sus movimientos.

 

Era una visión patética ahora y sintió pena por su chico. Esa repentina emoción hizo que apretará el gatillo una sola vez y luego guardara su arma, tomando a Jared de un brazo y tirando de él, llevándolo arrastrado en el suelo hasta apoyarlo en una pared.

 

— No te muevas, cariño, buscaré algo que puedas ponerte.

 

Jared ni siquiera podía asentir sin que su cuerpo hiciera un movimiento involuntario, tenía sus ojos vidriosos y su rostro, así como otras partes del cuerpo, tenía moretones de lo que suponía habían sido de la resistencia que de alguna forma sabía que había ofrecido.

 

— ¿Jensen? — le escucho repetir desorientado, mirando en todas direcciones, mientras empezaba a salivar, saliva llena de semen.

 

— Estoy aquí, disfrutando la vista de tu cuerpo... Nunca pensé que el púrpura te quedara tan bien como ahora. — abrió varios escaparates, pero a menos que quisiera sacar a Jared en un disfraz erótico de cerdo, no había nada allí. — espera aquí por mí, iré a conseguir algo... Creo que recuerdo haber visto algo de tu tamaño.

 

Salió de la habitación donde retenían a Jared y se dirigió a uno de los sujetos que había eliminado antes, quitándole la chaqueta y los pantalones, viendo las botas y encontrándolas demasiado pequeñas.

 

Regreso con Jared que había comenzado a temblar, su cerebro de agente entrenado luchando contra la droga con fuerza, pero no con la suficiente como para poder asimilarla. Diablos, a él le había costado meses de inyecciones intravenosa superar la dominación del rophynol en su sistema.

 

Llego hasta él y le puso la chaqueta, viendo como su mirada perdida intentaba encontrarle.

 

— Tranquilo, Texas, estarás bien.

 

— ¿Cómo...? — intento preguntar. Jensen se encogió de hombros, observando como la droga estaba cada vez más nublando la vista de Padalecki que muy a su pesar, estaba perdiendo cada vez más fuerza para alejar su cuerpo de la sobre estimulación involuntaria en que lo sumía la droga, al grado que cada vez le costaba más coordinar lo que quería decir. Sus ojos pardearon más cuando él se arrodillo a su lado y acaricio donde había un moretón, bueno, más bien lo detallo. Realmente le gustaba como se veía en la piel morena, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando Jared se apoyó en su mano — ¿Mis hom... hombres...?

 

— Muertos, Jared. — dice secamente, poniéndose de pie y sacando su arma. — va a ser divertido sacarte de aquí, ¿Sabes? Y cuando lo haga, me vas a deber un favor tan grande que no te van a alcanzar los años para pagarme, grandulón. — tomo la mano de Jared con su mano izquierda, y apoyo su codo derecho en el pecho de este, antes de tirar de él para levantarlo, el cuerpo de este quedando sobre los hombros y la espalda, el peso era extraordinario, pero Ackles había recibido entrenamiento para eso.

 

Mientras Jared balbuceaba y lloraba, caminando por el pasillo con él sobre sus hombros, en su mano libre una pistola que estaba lista para dispararse.

 

Escuchaba toda clase de ruidos, llantos, risas, gritos de alegría, gritos de terror, desgarros de ropa, piel y cuerpos, esto era una guarida para quebrar voluntades.

 

Contrario a su entrada, su retirada fue suave, escuchando a Jared llamar su nombre suavemente, adormilado, sucio, mancillado para siempre, quizás no era la primera vez que eso le ocurría.

 

¿Esto haría que Jared se retirara para siempre? Probablemente no, pero tardaría mucho en volver, y quizás para cuando lo hiciera, Jensen ya no sentiría nada por él, nada más que indiferencia como había sentido con quienes le habían abandonado.

 

— Buen trabajo, Ackles.

 

Se detuvo bruscamente, había visto el hombre de pie frente al Cadillac tan pronto salió del callejón aun con Padalecki a cuestas, pero no esperaba un saludo tan formal.

 

— Entrega a Padalecki y regresa a tu unidad, fuimos enviados por Asuntos Internos para llevarlo con nosotros.

 

Sonrió, su sonrisa llena de ironía fue la primera respuesta que tuvo el hombre frente a ellos. Habían varias posibilidades que estaba barajando en este momento en su cabeza, en un primer lugar, que los altos rangos hubieran sabido siempre donde estaba Padalecki y estuvieran interesados en constatar que tanto le interesaba y que tanto podían usarlo para manipularle, porque, sinceramente no tenía idea de cómo podían haber llegado en ese preciso momento y de manera tan rápida, cuando aparentemente tenían tanto tiempo buscándole y por eso le habían asignado. En segundo lugar, era que le hubieran estado vigilando desde el inicio, aunque no tiene idea de exactamente por qué, Danneel es recelosa en que vigilen a sus agentes cuando están en el campo, después de todo es evidente que todos son lo suficientemente inestables como para no poder garantizar que ninguno reaccione de manera violenta.

 

— Tengo órdenes directas de llevarlo a la agencia.

 

— Mis órdenes están por encima de las tuyas, además, ya no estas bajo el ala de Harris, tu protectora ha sido forzada a dar un paso atrás. — el hombre sonrió, e hizo un movimiento con su mano en un gesto universal de ""avancen"".

 

Dos hombres enormes de acercaron a Jensen, y una mirada a los ojos de estos le hizo saber que ambos hombres eran como él. El más grande de ellos, el de piel blanca y barba abundante tomo a Jared y lo cargo con poco esfuerzo. Se sorprendió de ver a los hombres y eso lo hizo ceder.

 

— No te preocupes, ellos no le harán daño. — sonrió, mirando dulcemente al hombre que sostenía a Jared. — No le harían daño a nadie a menos que yo así lo ordene, lo que es... Lo que esperábamos de Padalecki cuando te asignamos la misión de Filipinas, pero él es más... Dócil y sumiso de lo que esperábamos.

 

— ¿Hace cuánto están observando a Padalecki? — preguntó, sin saber si obtendría respuesta o no, pero sabía que era particularmente interesante lo que el hombre le estaba dejando ver entre líneas, estaba empezando a preguntarse, que tanto tenía que ver asuntos internos realmente con todo esto. Sabia por rumores, que el chico dorado que seguía con su mirada perdida en él, que se esperaba que fuera el sucesor de Morgan y viniera de alguna forma que no comprendía a poner orden en la agencia, pero quizás, esperaban más.

 

— El tiempo suficiente, hermoso niño en la universidad. — Un carraspeo a la izquierda del agente por parte del hombre negro hizo que este riera cándido, fue entonces cuando empezó a encajar en su cabeza que este hombre compartía más que una misión con esos dos hombres. — Asumo que nunca has sido presentado a la misión "Perros de guerra", lo haré breve para ti, cuando el tiempo sea correcto, y dependiendo de la respuesta de Padalecki a este evento, serás contactado de nuevo.

 

— ¿Qué se supone que le diga a Morgan? — preguntó, mientras observo como el de barba abundante llevo a Jared a la parte atrás de la limosina, no supo qué demonios sintió cuando los ojos de Jared no se separaban de él, pero se esforzó por ponerlo atrás y enfocarse en el hombre que ahora se encogía de hombros con una sonrisa.

 

— Dile que Stephen Amell ahora es dueño de Jared Padalecki, o dile que su chico fue raptado porque sus departamentos no saben hacer el trabajo bien y arruinaron un muy buen agente. — se encogió de hombros, girándose a la puerta del auto. — ten cuidado aquí afuera. No somos los únicos con el poder de tener unos cuantos de los tuyos debajo de nuestros pulgares.

 

Tiene que admitir que rechino los dientes, que escuchar a ese hombre decir que era dueño de Jared, movió algo en él que era demasiado fuerte, demasiado violento, algo que amenazaba con tragarse la poca cordura que tenía y que había aprendido a tener. Pero aun así, algo le llevo a quedarse mirando como el elegante automóvil empezaba a avanzar y le dejaba atrás, alejándolo de los ojos suaves de Jared, que nunca habían dejado de verle.

 

Muchas emociones recorrieron su cuerpo de regreso a casa, el viaje en avión fue tortuoso, una eternidad de sufrimiento y contradicción que tuvo que sobrellevar solo, encajando un cuchillo en su propio costado cada vez que sentía que iba a perder el control, había sido manipulado, y no le sorprendía descubrir que había muchas manos detrás de la agencia ya de por si secreta. "Perros de guerra", el término era una obvia referencia a personas como él, asesinos que se habían vuelto controlables, pero quizás a un nivel más alto como esos dos hombres que no pronunciaron palabra alguna, había sido capaz de leer su lenguaje corporal, una rara combinación de docilidad con violencia contenida, esos tres hombres sin duda tenían algo, pero lo que era más evidente que nada era que Amell tenía control sobre ellos.

 

Por la conversación que habían llevado, ellos querían que Jared y él fueran de esa forma también, que Jared fuera su maestro, y él, el perro leal que le seguiría a todas partes, esperando la orden para morder. Eso le hizo sonreír por el resto del viaje y mientras desembarcaba, la idea de él con una cadena que era controlada por la mano de Padalecki le resultaba excitante.

 

Sabia también que ese hombre le había dado esa información con un propósito, quería que el fuera consciente del papel que jugaba; ahora, lo que no entendía era porque emparejar a Jared con él; si, él de todos los asesinos que había.

 

Si es sincero tampoco sabe porque habían elegido a Jared, sabía que era brillante, un estratega nato que sabía hablar varios idiomas y tenía una puntería increíble — en más de un sentido — con un sentido de la responsabilidad y la justicia que cualquiera envidiaría, que era estable emocionalmente, pero en su opinión, demasiado puro para ese mundo. Por lo que no entendía que hacia tan especial a Padalecki que de una forma u otra, todos le miraban como la cabeza de cualquier mierda que ellos estuvieran haciendo. La verdad es que no sabía exactamente para quién había estado trabajando desde hace tiempo y nunca le había interesado; sólo si él podía tener su cuota de violencia diaria, pero sabe que a Jared si le interesa, que Jared si quería hacer algo, que quería alcanzar algún ideal que a él en particular, nunca le llego, que nunca significo nada para él que había visto lo más oscuro que la humanidad tenia.

 

Por un momento breve pensó que quizás, podría seguir a Jared en ese camino, que no sería tan malo aferrarse a esa luz que parecía llegar a todas partes, después de todo, para cualquiera de sus superiores ya era evidente que Padalecki significaba algo para él... ¿Para qué negarlo ahora?

 

 

 

 

Jared Padalecki se despertó con un sobresalto, sudando en una cama limpia, entre sábanas blancas que se aferraba a su piel tostada, acariciándole como si fueran brazos, le tomo unos minutos recordar donde estaba, y que pese al sentimiento de extrañeza pertenecía a este lugar. Este era el sitio que había concebido como su hogar durante varios años ya, y sin embargo, hoy se sentía extraño. Se sentó en la cama, apartando su cabello del rostro y mirando a la oscura noche que se presentaba ante él a través de los enormes ventanales cuya cortina estaba descorrida.

 

El aire acondicionado estaba en la temperatura más baja, pero aun así su cuerpo sudaba copiosamente, no era culpa de la pesadilla que había tenido, sino que era la consecuencia de la alta fiebre que tenía debido a las heridas que su cuerpo aun portaba, heridas que sanaban rápido, aunque no lo suficiente.

 

No se sorprendió cuando vio luz en el pasillo colándose por debajo de la puerta, desde hace una semana y media que tenía un "cuidador", aunque más que cuidador era un supervisor, ese hombre de mirada gélida que había atrapado más de una vez siendo follado por cualquiera de sus dos guardaespaldas, la verdad es que al principio había sido un fuerte recordatorio de aquello que los informes decían que le habían hecho a él, aunque aún decir verdad no recordaba una mierda.

 

Luego había sido forzado a acostumbrarse a tener al hombre haciendo depravaciones en la habitación que tenía reservada para su hermana menor.

 

Realmente no había tenido mucha oportunidad de quejarse, los primeros días o al menos lo primero que recuerda era despertar en su cama, escuchar el ruido de las máquinas monitoreándole y la sonrisa de ese hombre que sin ninguna razón en particular le había estado llamando cariño una y otra vez, mientras inyectaba en su torrente sanguíneo lo que suponía eran antibióticos y alguna mierda más, caía en la inconsciencia segundos después, con su mano acariciando su frente aunque él no quisiera que lo hiciera, el consuelo había sido bien recibido por su cuerpo. Las otras veces, cuando ya podía hablar, bueno, no se iba a quejar mientras alguien más estaba haciendo aquello o al menos no tenía la energía para ello. Así que no, no había tenido realmente energía para quejarse, al menos hasta ese momento y supone que eso era una señal de que estaba mejorando.

 

— Puedes repetirme porque tú y tus dos guardaespaldas se han mudado prácticamente a mi apartamento y lo han hecho en la cama de mi hermana pequeña por al menos dos semanas, si es que he contado los días correctamente.

 

Amell sonrió, mientras abría la puerta, Padalecki era más excepcional de lo que el mismo sabía, se las había arreglado para no perder la noción del tiempo pese a su estado de salud.

 

— Tendrás que comprarme una nueva cama y sabanas.

 

— Ya compramos la cama, la rompimos hace unos días mientras teníamos una lucha grecorromana desnudos, Manu estaba dentro de mi cuando paso, creo que fue genial. — dijo con mucho ánimo, sentándose junto a Jared mostrándole el termómetro en su mano. — ten, ponlo debajo de tu lengua.

 

— Cabrones de mierda. — dice, tomando el termómetro mientras Amell sonríe. — ¿Aun no vas hablarme de lo que pasó? — dice, poniendo el termómetro debajo de su lengua como le ha indicado el otro hombre.

 

— Ya te mostré el reporte de tu situación, solo vine aquí por órdenes de asuntos internos, y de verdad que me disculpo, pero mis dos chicos, adoran el sexo, es eso o dejarlos matar a alguien para saciar su sed de actos violentos y sexuales. ¿Tú sabes de lo que hablo no?

 

Ahora eso sí que era algo sumamente escalofriante de escuchar.

 

Refunfuño un poco antes de encogerse de hombros.

 

— Quizás — dijo mientras sacaba el termómetro y se lo entregaba al hombre a su lado. — ¿Ellos se calman totalmente con el sexo? — indago.

 

— Si me hacen un poco de daño sí, pero la verdad es que nos gusta el sexo. Incluso hemos tenido sexo en esta habitación contigo dormido. — acaricio el rostro de Jared con su mano. — la fiebre aún se niega a bajar, pero pronto estarás mejor.

 

— Idiota. — dijo, haciendo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta que estar sentado tanto tiempo aun no era bueno para su estado, por la forma en que la habitación dio vueltas, Amell, bastante perceptivo acomodó las almohadas detrás de su espalda para que pudiera apoyar su cuerpo. — Asumo que sabes de Ackles y yo.

 

— Se todo. — dice con un movimiento de cabeza típico de ese hombre que le pone de los nervios. — ¿Estas interesado en verle?

 

— Yo sí. — dijo cerrando los ojos para que ese hombre no viera el anhelo en sus ojos. — Por otra parte, no sé si él lo este, es bastante voluble con respecto a mí.

 

— Cierto, aun así, no hizo nada para salvarte. — le indicó con suavidad, como si no estuviera interesado en el tema, cuando en realidad estaba atento como un águila a la expresión en el rostro de Padalecki. — no creo que haya sido informado de tu situación tampoco.

 

— ¿Por qué se expondría ante la agencia o — hace una pausa — asuntos internos por un ligue casual? — respondió, con el mismo interés de su interlocutor, en generar algún tipo de respuesta que pudiera leer mejor que ese tono condescendiente. Aunque el mismo tiempo, hiciera lo posible porque su corazón no latiera desbocadamente ¿Raramente Ackles ni siquiera se había interesado en buscarle en su ausencia?, era realmente difícil y doloroso de creer, pero no quería demostrarlo.

 

— Tienes razón, supongo que no tendrías por qué importarle, ustedes dos no han tenido tiempo para establecer un lazo. Ocho meses de convivencia no han logrado eso... — se puso de pie, sin dejar de mirar a Jared con una sonrisa. — Enviare a Manu, hace muy buenos masajes, necesito a David para mí.

 

— ¿Por qué debería interesarle a asuntos internos si tenemos un lazo? — pregunto y sonó enojado. Mierda.

 

— Porque sería inútil que después de tanto trabajo, no haya funcionado lo que fue planeado para ustedes dos.

 

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — dijo, esta vez incorporándose de pronto amenazante — No sé realmente de que división eres, pero no voy a dejar que Ackles sea tu perro que responda a tus órdenes ciegamente.

 

Amell sonrió, el lazo estaba ahí, la fiera determinación en los ojos ajenos, era más que una prueba de ello.

 

— Una lástima, que sientas tanto por él, y él ni siquiera recuerde tu nombre para preguntar por ti. — condescendiente, así fue su tono antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

 

— Nunca he esperado que sienta nada por mí, no estoy en posición de exigirle nada.

 

— Lo estas. — Le aseguro Amell, abriendo la puerta, detrás de la cual esperaba el hombre alto con los músculos increíbles. — Puede que haya sido entrenado para ser un perro de guerra. — dijo, acariciando el pecho del hombre. — pero eso no quiere decir que no merezca recibir amor...

 

— No tienes ni una mierda de idea de cuanto lo amo. — respondió, peligroso, su voz baja y sinuosa, incluso las máquinas que median sus signos vitales indicaron el peligro que representaba Padalecki en ese momento.

 

— Te equivocas, Padalecki, sí que tengo una "idea" de cuanto le amas, porque yo también me enamore una vez, bueno, dos veces, conozco tu dolor al doble, sé del sabor agridulce que dejan sus besos, de la inseguridad de saber si lo que siente él es remotamente tan fuerte como lo que tú sientes. — se abrazó al pecho del hombre fuerte, que ahora fulminaba a Jared con la mirada, indicándole que sabía que era el causante del estrés de su amo. — Esta en ti decidir, pero aun no estás en las condiciones físicas o mentales de hacer eso.

 

— Me encargaré de él. — Manu Bennett hablo, causando un estruendo con su voz que retumbó sobre el sonido de las máquinas que mantenían el pulso de Jared medido y su respiración estable, no sabía para que las necesitaba, ni sabía porque no estaba en un hospital, pero nunca había cuestionado este hombre hasta ahora.

 

Stephen Amell se alejó, dejando al hombre intimidante con Jared, a quien cuyo entrenamiento le dijo que estaba en peligro con ese hombre, busco algo con lo que defenderse, pero fue sorprendido cuando una mano lo tomo del cuello, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, cada cable fue arrancado de su cuerpo, dejándole temblando ligeramente cuando fue forzado a respirar nuevamente.

 

— Si estas fuerte para gritarle a Steph, lo estas para respirar y caminar.

 

Pese a su incomodidad por la fuerte mano que estaba en su cuello, levanto la cabeza desafiante, sus ojos más verdes en ese instante por reflejo verde se enfocaron en el hombre que aún le sostenía.

 

— Lárgate — murmuro, sin importarle que el otro hombre sonriera con suavidad.

 

— No puedo hacer eso, chico, estoy aquí atrapado contigo, haciendo de niñera. — se rió, levantando a Jared a rastras y llevándolo hacia el baño. — te darás un baño, comerás y vendrás conmigo, algo de aire nocturno te hará bien.

 

 

 

 

Asuntos Internos; comenzaba a sospechar que estaba siendo secuestrado de nuevo, incluso si no podía recordar nada, su cuerpo parecía hacerlo, tenía temblores cada vez que alguien le miraba, y las rodillas le habían temblado cuando había salido, vestido con una largo suéter con cuello en V, y un par de jeans sueltos, aun le dolía su trasero aunque le costará admitirlo, y cuando Stephen le había indicado que las curas habían hecho que no le dolieran tanto, quiso morirse de vergüenza al no recordar dichas "curas". Sin duda, no había sido dueño de su cuerpo por más de un mes.

 

Se sentía extraño, caminando entre la gente de Washington, con Bennett detrás a diez pasos de él, sin estorbarle, y sin aparentar ser su guardaespaldas por el momento. Le costaba caminar y respirar, por eso lo hacía lento, le dolían las costillas, pero el aire nocturno de la ciudad le hacía sentir vivo.

 

No como una oruga confinada a su capullo, en esa cama, apenas consciente de su existencia, discutiendo con un hombre al que no conocía de nada, sin poder ver a su familia, a sus compañeros de trabajo, sin ver a Jensen Ackles.

 

Se detuvo en una esquina, aprovechando la luz roja del semáforo para descansar.

 

¿Había sido drogado a tal punto que no recordaba las torturas?

 

O era todo una mentira... Una mentira, si, después de la explosión en el muelle, él había sido rescatado, todo su equipo muerto, y él había sido raptado por este hombre que decía ser de “Asuntos Internos de la Agencia."

 

Miro directo a los ojos al hombre que ahora estaba a su lado, eran los mismos ojos de pez muerto que tenía Jensen Ackles, carentes de vida cuando se fijaban en su siguiente objetivo.

 

— Te encontraras con Jeffrey Dean Morgan en el Larrouske, a dos calles de aquí. — eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, ¿No estaba el caminando por su propia cuenta? ¿Desde que había salido de casa había sido dirigido aquí? ¿Cómo podían ellos saber qué camino tomar?

 

— Como sea. — empezó a caminar como pudo, observando que su acompañante se había quedado totalmente quieto, al parecer hasta ahí tenía instrucciones de seguirle por lo que respiro un segundo aliviado, teniendo unos segundos para sí mismo, supuso que aún estaba siendo vigilado, sea en lo que sea que se había metido, era claro que no encontraría una forma de salir de esto — Larrouske — repitió una y otra vez, mientras no se molestó en asegurarse si su teoría era cierta, después de todo, si estaba en la mira de “Asuntos internos” no podría hacer nada hasta que se encontrara mejor. Entro en la cafetería que le habían señalado y sonrió al mismo tiempo que Morgan que no perdió el tiempo para envolverlo en un suave abrazo, que le hizo sentir más vivo de lo que realmente había estado durante las últimas semanas.

 

— Lo siento, me dijeron que estabas débil, pero que vendrías, ¿Estás bien? Has perdido algo de peso... — el hombre mayor dijo, acariciando los brazos de Jared.

 

Dejo que su tutor, quien le había acogido bajo su ala desde que prácticamente entro a trabajar en la agencia le ayudara llegar a la mesa más cerca y privada que pudieron encontrar, aun así el lugar estaba bastante vacío y quizás era porque sus sombras indeseadas se habían encargado de ello antes, eso o estaba empezando a ser realmente un paranoico.

 

— Estoy bien... creo... es solo que... ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Jeff? — preguntó directamente, no quería andarse con rodeos. — Nada del protocolo habitual ha sido seguido, no se me llevo al hospital ni se me interrogó por la muerte de los hombres que estaban a mi cargo, solo se me enseño un pequeño informe que deja más dudas de las que tenía en un inicio y claro que me siento débil, desorientado y como alguien que hizo algo, porque no veo porque asuntos internos está cuidándome el trasero prácticamente a todas horas del día.

 

— Asuntos internos ha estado cuidando de tu trasero desde que te sacamos de la universidad. — dijo con pesar, observando la expresión de dolor de Jared mientras se intentaba acomodar en su asiento. — Se me permitió hablarte de ello, por fin. Nunca me gusto guardarte secretos.

 

— Siempre me dijiste que fuiste tú quien decidió reclutarme. — no pudo evitar que sonara como un reclamo cuando lo dijo.

 

— Fui yo, solo que entonces formaba parte del círculo, mi matrimonio cambio eso... Porque mi esposa era una mujer que se negaba a compartirme con alguien más. — suspiro, tomando un pedazo de pan de la mesa y comenzando a comer mientras Jared le miraba. — las cosas no son lo que parecen Jared. Nosotros somos una agencia experimental, aunque no lo parezca, el proyecto de los psicópatas es solo el comienzo, y a decir verdad es un programa que ha dado frutos, pero eso es solo la punta, la agencia quería súper humanos, pero descubrió con el tiempo que había ya humanos con habilidades extraordinarias que podían explotar, así que crearon el programa donde Jensen Ackles esta.

 

— ¿No fue coincidencia que me asignaran a Ackles en aquella ocasión? — preguntó con suavidad, al no obtener respuesta decidió seguir. — ¿Por qué me estuvieron vigilando tanto tiempo? ¿De qué habilidades extraordinarias hablas? ¿Ackles es uno de ellos?, maldición Jeff ¿Qué está pasando? — la última pregunta fue prácticamente una exigencia por parte de Jared, cuyo tono de voz lo evidenciaba.

 

— A raíz del programa que entreno a Jensen, se creó algo mucho más sofisticado, que surgió de una conexión inesperada. El programa fue llamado "Perros de guerra". Donde un humano como tú y como yo, podría controlar mediante una relación, sea de amigos o de amantes a uno de estos seres... — continuó sin responder a las preguntas de Jared, sin mirarle a los ojos. — Jensen Ackles ha sido un candidato a ser un perro de guerra desde hace muchos años... Tenía dieciocho cuando califico, y eso que solo tenía cuatro meses en el programa. Pero nunca le conseguimos una pareja, alguien que pudiera ser el maestro del perro.

 

— Él no es perro, Jeff. — dice, herido e indignado. — Es... dios ¿Quieres decir que asuntos internos siempre me ha visto como un candidato para controlarle? ¿Qué me trajeron aquí por él? ¿Qué sabían de alguna forma que me enamoraría?

 

— No. Fuiste un candidato para tener mi puesto, o uno tan importante como el mío, si, estuvieron interesados en hacerte un maestro, pero esa es tu elección, Jared, no de ellos... Lo que está pasando, es Asuntos Internos está intentando reclutarte, por ahora es... Esta es la parte suave, cuando te niegues, creyendo que puedes salirte con la tuya, tiraran la bomba, te dirán que no veras a Jensen Ackles de nuevo, ¿Qué harás entonces?

 

Parpadeo, las palabras que Jeff había dejado salir con tan poca premeditación le habían dejado totalmente en silencio. ¿Qué haría?, no era sencillo decirlo, no cuando su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía escucharlo en sus oídos y sentía como sus manos estaban empezando a sudar.

 

— No puedo dejar de verlo. — responde simplemente, desviando la mirada. — El... él es más para mí... el... — sabía que era muy probable que les estuvieran escuchando y que lo que dijera en este momento sentenciaría su destino pero no podía decir nada más que lo que resbalaba por sus labios en el instante — “Lo amo.”

 

Escucho a Jeff suspirar y luego reír, como si no creyera lo que había escuchado.

 

— Lo haces tan fácil... — dijo, tomando el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa sin tocar, y bebiendo lentamente, mientras dejaba que su mirada vagara por las sillas vacías. — Yo nunca pude elegir a mi asignada sobre mi esposa y mi normalidad, y cuando me asignaron a reclutarte, pensé que podría hacerte igual a mí, pero mejor... Me equivoqué, y ellos tuvieron razón. Desde el momento en el que me dijeron que te asignaron a Ackles como compañero lo supe, supe que habían jugado bien sus cartas, que no importaba cuanto esfuerzo había puesto yo en evitarlo, ellos habían logrado su objetivo. Si, por eso Ackles corrió a salvarte, por eso estas aquí, porque ellos vieron algo en ti que yo no pude, algo que hizo que ese desagradable ser fuera hasta el fin del mundo para encontrarte.

 

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Jensen le había sacado de ahí, no había sido un sueño producto de sus anhelos y de más drogas, realmente se había arriesgado para encontrarle y no sabía qué hacer con una información que incluso había humedecido sus ojos, haciéndole sentir algo de miedo, por lo increíblemente enamorado que estaba de ese hombre. Quizás algo estaba realmente mal en su cabeza, como Jeff prácticamente había dado a entender.

 

— No sé qué decir... esto es demasiado para mí. — confesó, tomando un sorbo del café que ni siquiera había pedido. — Ni siquiera entiendo a qué te refieres totalmente, acaso la agencia busca personas con un perfil determinado para asignarle personas como Jensen esperando que les contengan en todo aspecto de su vida. — es tan ilógico lo que dice o al menos eso piensa que termina riendo. — Por eso estabas tan enojado cuando me asignaron esa misión...

 

— Si, bueno... Nada puede hacerse ahora, no puedes desenamorarte... — le aseguro, palmeando la mejilla de Jared, que dejó salir una lágrima solitaria. — Jensen Ackles está en una misión ahora, cuando regrese, ellos esperan que tengas una decisión, hazlo tu perro de guerra.

 

— ¿Te pidieron que hicieras esto? ¿Qué vinieras a hablar conmigo para que tomara una decisión?

 

— No, no realmente, se cómo son, sé que no te han explicado nada... — miro la expresión de Jared. — y que probablemente han estado teniendo sexo alrededor tuyo, conociendo a Stephen.

 

— Mierda si. — admite con las mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada molesta. — Es como si el hombre no pudiera mantener las malditas piernas cerradas... — se sonroja porque quizás él es igual cuando Jensen está cerca. — Bueno... ¿Todos son así en asuntos internos?

 

— Asuntos Internos es el nombre de lo que conocemos como el círculo ejecutivo, ¿Entiendes? La mayoría de ellos tienen perros, pero no son agentes de campo, son líderes, los perros salen solos, trabajan solos, esa es la diferencia entre tu, Amell y ellos, ustedes serán agentes de campo, enseñaran a sus perros a jugar bajo sus reglas, no al libre albedrío. Una bestia bajo control es...

 

— ¿En serio esperan que controle a Jensen Ackles? — sonrío, tomando un poco más de su café — Eso sí que será todo un desafío.

 

— No creo que sea tan difícil, si Amell que es un marica, puede con dos hombres, estoy seguro de que tú podrás con Ackles.

 

— Bueno, Jensen... — se quedó callado, no sabía realmente que decir. La única muestra de interés que Ackles había tenido con él era justamente ir a buscarle cuando había sido secuestrado, le preocupaba que no hubiera ningún sentimiento ahí, uno que realmente les permitiera formar un lazo como Amell y sus hombres. Pero no creía correcto hablar de sus inseguridades con Jeff que aún tenía ese leve brillo de resignación y decepción en sus ojos. — Supongo que ya elegí ¿Algún consejo?

 

— No tengo ninguno. — el hombre mayor rió alegremente, al ver la súplica en los ojos del chico, le pareció divertido de pronto ver como se desarrollaría esto, como evolucionaría para bien o para mal.

 

Padalecki entonces tomo eso como su señal para ingerir algo de comida decente, disfrutando de lo ligero de todo mientras bebía café y jugo, y luego pedía un chocolate helado con crema y mucho sirope de maple, estremeciéndose por el frío que inundó su cuerpo tan pronto salió a la calle.

 

Respiro el aire frío unos segundos, llenando sus pulmones antes de dejarlo salir.

 

— ¿Larga noche?

 

La voz que se dirige a él le confunde unos segundos, es femenina, suave y con un ligero tono de diversión que le aturde mientras voltea y la reconoce, todo su cuerpo — pese a la ausencia de un arma — se pone en guardia al ver quien está a su lado. El largo cabello de color plateado en lo que supone es una peluca, los lentes cafés que combinan con el vestido largo de color blanco que ondea con el viento y las elegantes botas que la hacen ver un poco más grande de lo que recuerda; no le confunden, Miranda Kate es una mujer peligrosa y difícil de olvidar.

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí...?

 

— Queriendo ver lo que quedaba de ti, ahora que Amell ha dejado de esconderte, pero veo que mi tratamiento no te hizo demasiado daño, ¿O sí? — ella sonrío abiertamente, dirigiendo su mano a su bolso de mano, y solo eso basto para que el sujeto que leía el periódico bajo una farola mientras fumaba a un lado del café, se pusiera de pie, una mano en el arma visible en la cintura de su pantalón.

 

— Tranquilo, perro, solo quería darle a Jared una invitación.

 

Jared entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado y obligando a su mente a no detenerse en la extraña sensación de escuchar la palabra con que esa mujer se refirió a su secuestrador y se quedó mirando el papel que extendió ante su cuerpo.

 

— No entiendo. — después de tomar el sobre entre sus manos y abrirlo, fue lo único que pudo articular al notar el papel manchado de sangre y otros líquidos, que tenía unas extrañas letras. Ni siquiera pudo articular nada más, porque la mujer siguió su camino con tranquilidad, perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba entre la acera.

 

 

 

 

Stephen Amell le miro por encima de su periódico, una mirada verde llena de suspicacia que se metía en su cabeza y le impedía escuchar el debate presidencial de anoche y comer sus crepes con crema y fresas frescas que Manu Bennett había traído con él, hoy David no estaba con ellos, y era un alivio, porque la mirada del hombre lo ponía nervioso, aún más que la del hombre frente a él.

 

Esta era la primera visita en este mes que había recibido del hombre, después de su encuentro con Morgan y la aparición de Miranda, había sido movido a una Casa Segura más cerca de La Mariposa Azul, donde mantenían a otros como Jensen, que hasta ahora habían servido de guardaespaldas, cada vez que él tenía que salir para hacer la terapia de sus músculos o simplemente ir a comprar que comer.

 

— Ese amigo tuyo, no parece muy cuerdo. — señaló al rubio delgado, pero con músculos magros, que estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, con enormes audífonos puestos y jugando videojuegos de guerra. — ¿Estás seguro de que no requieres de una compañía más amena para tu rehabilitación? En tres días te van a enviar al campo.

 

— ¿Chad? Es mi guardaespaldas de hoy. — dice, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla frente a él o al menos intentándolo. — No ha hecho mucho más que mirarme, tocarse la polla sin la menor vergüenza y seguir jugando. — agregó suspirando cuando escucha una pequeña risa divertida proveniente de Amell. — Así que si eso es lo que viniste a decirme — agregó de pronto — que me van a enviar en una misión, pese a que aún nadie me explica una mierda de este programa o porque me están cuidando... tanto.

 

— Vas a volver a tu puesto regular. Asuntos Internos decidió darle a Ackles a alguien más capacitado. — Padalecki casi volteo la mesilla de café donde acababa de montar los pies después de dejarse caer en el sillón.

 

— ¿Por qué? — es lo único que logró articular mientras su corazón latía desbocado en el pecho — ¿Exactamente porque estoy poco capacitado?, pensé que se me había asignado Jensen, es decir... ¿Qué está sucediendo?

 

— Las pesadillas, las noches sin sueño, tu falta de interés en el trabajo... Estas quemado, Jared.

 

— No estoy quemado. — responde, poniéndose de pie, alterado. — No estoy malditamente quemado, estoy bien, ¿Qué es lo que necesitan que hagan para demostrarlo? — Amell sonrío, no sabe si por su respiración agitada o la mirada de desesperación de su rostro.

 

— Escuchaste eso, el chico no está quemado, aun así, no ha notado tu presencia en su apartamento desde hace una hora. — Stephen soltó una risita, girando solo su cabeza hacia el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Jared. — Quemado... Si, ese es el término correcto.

 

Jared parpadeo un segundo su vista, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde Amell dirigía la vista, ahí, en donde antes no había nadie estaba apoyado Jensen Ackles, su expresión seria e indescifrable seguramente por los lentes oscuros que llevaba le dejaron sin aliento un segundo, lo suficiente para darse cuenta que vestía particularmente impresionante, la chaqueta negra que se cernía a sus músculos y que se distinguía perfectamente de la camisa del mismo color que casi delineaba sus abdominales y... no supo qué hacer, se quedó en silencio mirándole y recibiendo a su vez una intensa mirada de Ackles.

 

— No estoy quemado. — fue lo único que encontró para decir, haciendo que la ironía llenara las facciones de Ackles.

 

— No, no lo estas. — miro al sofá al amigo de Jared, y luego se dio la vuelta, quitándose los lentes en el proceso, sus ojos brevemente encontrándose con los de Jared antes de continuar por el pasillo desde donde había venido. — Amell, ¿Por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta? Regresas en un año o algo parecido.

 

— Si quieres cogértelo puedes hacerlo delante de mí... él tiene ese aire lindo que me gustaría ver una situación así... — dice Amell, levantándose y enrollando debajo del brazo el periódico que leía haciendo que Jared suspire, frustrado.

 

— ¿Quién dice que voy a cogérmelo? — Cuestiono Ackles, aunque su voz sonaba ya lejos. — ¿Y quién dice que te dejaría ver?

 

— Claro, claro. — dijo, aunque sonaba algo decepcionado se las arregló para caminar hasta el tercer hombre en la habitación y hacerle una seña para que le siguiera y dejar a ambos hombres a solas. — Solo no hagan mucho ruido, en cualquier cosa que tengan planeado hacer.

 

Intentando no mostrarse ansioso, Jared siguió al asesino a su habitación, mirándole entrar en la que había tomado como su habitación, entonces en lo que estaba ocupado el hombre antes de que declaran su posición. Había vaciado todo el equipaje de Jared, y había revisado cada cosa una por una. No espero enfrentarse a la mirada fría, pero la acepto lo más tranquilo que pudo.

 

— Estas quemado. — le dijo, antes de tomar algo de la mesilla de noche a un lado de la cama de troncos, y lo lanzo hacia él, fue inútil intentar atraparlo, puesto que en su mano solo cayó un pequeño recuadro negro, mientras que otros siete cayeron en el suelo. — micrófonos, localizadores, no pensé que serias tan descuidado.

 

— Entonces ¿Por qué le dijiste a Amell que no lo estoy? — pregunto, tomando entre sus manos los micrófonos quebrados e inservibles, que antes había encontrado con tanto detalle.

 

— Porque es un idiota, y se robó el crédito de tu rescate, no que me extrañe, la agencia hace eso todo el tiempo. — se encogió de hombros, girándose a la cama para lanzar al suelo todas las pertenencias de Jared.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

 

Cuando pregunto, cuando su voz apenas se elevó, escuchándose apenas por encima del sonido que hicieron las cosas mientras caían, quebró de alguna forma la paciencia de Ackles que le tomo de la camisa vieja que vestía y le golpeó contra la pared, el golpe debería haber hecho algo en él... pero se quedó ahí, en silencio, sosteniendo la mirada ajena, sintiéndose más roto que quemado, más inservible y extraño a su entorno que nunca y su falta de reacción realmente parecía desquiciar a Jensen.

 

— ¿Ya no me deseas? — El asesino pregunto, y entonces Jared gimió, porque había olvidado lo doloroso que era que Jensen encajara su cuchillo en un costado. — Es porque recuerdas lo que paso, ¿Cierto? He visto a muchos humanos romperse ante una situación así, pero pensé que serias más fuerte que eso.

 

— Claro que te deseo — dijo y sintió el cuchillo rasgar su piel, haciendo que sintiera el escozor dispararse en su piel mientras la cuchilla se movía, se quejó, se quejó más alto y Jensen movió el cuchillo más — No estoy quebrado, ni siquiera lo recuerdo exactamente... no... Jensen... duele.

 

— Yo si lo recuerdo, recuerdo tu rostro, tus ojos perdidos en el vacío, drogado, entre esos dos hombres... — la sangre de Jared resbalaba por su muñeca mientras continuaba rasgando la piel de este. — ...lucias como si te divirtieras... tu agujero abierto y lleno de semen. Maldito. No quería más que meterla en ti, violarte solo para enseñarte que no debes confiar en novatos... — la presión del cuchillo por fin fue liberada, y lo siguiente que Jared sintió fue la mano de Jensen regando su sangre por su rostro, tocando sus labios e introduciéndose en su boca para hacerle probar el sabor metálico de su propia sangre.

 

— Era un niño. — se justifica, mientras Jensen se inclina a lamer sus labios llenos de sangre, en una caricia que no puede ser tan erótica y posesiva, al mismo tiempo, incluso enojada por la forma en que sostiene su mentón para que no aleje su vista de sus ojos verdes que tienen aquel brillo de furia.

 

— Un niño, yo a su edad podía asesinar a siete hombres con un lapicero. — siseo, mordiendo la barbilla de Jared, antes de lamerla y así continuar su camino hacia abajo, acariciando con sus labios el cuello de Jared que se relajó visiblemente.

 

— Nunca pensé que me traicionaría. — confesó en voz baja, apenas para que Jensen le escuchara, apenas para que ambos lo supieran, justo como antes, que dejaba en manos de Jensen toda la mierda que sentía y que no dejaba a nadie más ver. — Estoy enojado... — fue lo siguiente que dijo, mientras Jensen seguía entretenido en su cuerpo y le hacía sisear al presionar la herida que el mismo había causado.

 

— No pareces estarlo.... No tienes pasión alguna. — murmuró besando la herida antes de continuar bajando, hasta llegar a la cadera de Padalecki, la cual mordió rudamente haciendo que este le tirara del cabello. — quiero comerte, tengo que devorarte ahora.

 

— ¿Ahora? — preguntó, su respiración estaba agitada mientras sostenía a Jensen de su corto cabello — ¿Realmente ahora? — dice y Jensen ríe, suave, peligroso y tan excitante que su polla se mueve interesada. A su vez éste desata los pantaloncillos largos y holgados que lleva, su respiración se hace más fuerte, su cuerpo se siente expectante y se da cuenta que está empezando a sentir algo, fuera de la monotonía en que se ha sumido las últimas semanas. Ackles tiene ese efecto en él.

 

— Haz algo, no solo te quedes allí de pie. — froto su mejilla contra el duro miembro de Jared, chupando el glande cuando rozo sus labios, la enorme virilidad llenando sus labios de líquido seminal.

 

Jared suspiro, los suaves pero carnosos labios de Ackles sacudieron su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que bajo la vista, centrándose en los ojos verdes que le devolvieron la mirada en el mismo momento en que empujo, empujo con fuerza, sin cuidado, con necesidad reprimida con todo el miedo y el enojo que no se había permitido sentir, el placer recorrió su cuerpo en una suave línea que exploto cada vez que empujaba, le encanto ver la mirada de Ackles en cada momento en que se movía, porque sus ojos se ponían vidriosos y relajaba la garganta hasta permitirle llegar hasta el fondo, donde se quedaba lo suficiente para sentir la contracción ajena cuando ponían sus manos en su cabeza y le mantenía ahí. No pensó que podría volver a disfrutar algo así sin que los recuerdos vinieran a él, pero lo único en que podría pensar era Jensen.

 

Sintió como la lengua de Ackles se envolvía alrededor del tronco, saboreando con gula el enorme pene que le atragantaba de a ratos, dejándole sin aire mientras él se dejaba usar por Padalecki, quien para ser honestos, estaba siendo un poco bruto.

 

Había comenzado a sudar, y a maldecir en voz muy baja, apenas un murmullo,

 

El cabello se le empezaba a humedecer y a pegarse a su frente, estaba resistiendo el orgasmo, de no haberlo estado haciendo ya se hubiera corrido.

 

— Quiero tu corrida en mí. — le dijo suavemente cuando Jared decidió untar su rostro de saliva y líquido seminal.

 

Jared asiente, una o dos veces, incluso tres, desorientado y claramente al borde, pero es poco difícil dejarse ir, aun cuando siente el orgasmo formarse en cada rincón de su cuerpo, algo le retiene, algo que da paso a los recuerdos que parecen arraigados en su cuerpo y no en su conciencia, que le arrastran a sentirse vulnerable y desprotegido. Pero entonces Jensen está ahí, está mirándole y por estúpido que parezca, siente que le guía al orgasmo a uno tan arrollador que se muerde los labios para que no le escuchen en todo el complejo.

 

— Sabes exactamente igual que la última vez... — dice relamiéndose los labios para probar el semen que ha caído allí, es delicioso. — es delicioso, ellos no sabían eso... Por eso no te explotaron como yo lo hubiera hecho.

 

Jared sonríe, más bien ríe, su sonido es suave y pequeño, mientras se deja caer en el suelo, sin saber y ni siquiera sospechar, que el alivio invade un poco a Jensen por ser capaz de ver en él algo más que esa expresión vacía que tenía desde que había llegado.

 

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué me hubieras hecho si me tuvieras totalmente a tu merced? — pregunta, mientras Ackles vuelve a golpearle contra la pared y abre sus piernas.

 

— No, no, no, quiero que me hables, quiero que tú me digas lo mucho que pensaste en mí, lo mucho te excita que haya sido yo tú caballero, aunque no de armadura blanca. — Le sonrío, metiéndose entre las piernas de Jared y sujetándose de sus hombros.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? — pregunto llevando sus manos a donde había sujetado un poco fuerte el cabello de Jensen, dejando que sus dedos acariciaran varias veces.

 

Había olvidado esto, esta faceta que había conocido de Jensen con el tiempo, cuando después de una explosión de agresividad como la de hace unos segundos, le gustaba que él hablara de lo que sentía, de lo que le quería, porque aunque Jensen nunca había afirmado de manera literalmente que sentía algo por él, si le gustaba recibir cariño. Nunca lo había pensado realmente, hasta que hace unos meses se lo había pedido, después de ver una de esas maratones que tanto le gustan sobre asesinatos.

 

— De alguna forma siempre espere que fueras por mí. — confesó en voz baja, cuando Ackles apoya su cabeza contra su hombro. — Y también, cuando pensé que no saldría de ello, pensaba... que... solo quería verte una vez más.

 

— Pues, estás viéndome de nuevo... ¡Tenemos todo una habitación para nosotros y tu ni siquiera me has quitado la chaqueta! — Exclamó con dramatismo, haciendo reír a Jared. Ackles tomo su mano y la llevo a su pecho, allí sobre la camisa, obligándole a bajarla por su pecho. — ¿Me extrañaste estos meses?

 

— Como no tienes idea — admite, mientras con la misma fuerza que Ackles le trata y aprovechando que la chaqueta de cuero negro había quedado abierta le empujó hasta el suelo, de manera que el quedara arriba, cubriendo su cuerpo — Antes de esa misión, estaba estresado porque llevaba dos semanas sin ti...

 

— No llamaste, o me visitaste, ¿dónde estaba tu preocupación? — cuestiono con sorna, recibiendo una palmada en su abdomen, mientras enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Padalecki. — Yo estaba solo... Y caliente, y tú no estabas allí para calentar mi cama después de haber vivido por meses juntos.

 

— ¿Es eso un reclamo? — preguntó, entre sorprendido y encantado cuando Ackles usó sus piernas para pegar sus cuerpos. — Sabes que nos enviaron a misiones diferentes. — continúa sin dejar que Ackles conteste, lo hace sobre los labios ajenos, sintiendo su cuerpo reaccionar de nuevo. — Podríamos arreglar eso... podríamos... empezar a trabajar juntos.

 

— ¿Si, como harías eso, chico correcto? No te veo saltando las leyes como yo si haría... Ni siquiera te veo no haciéndole ojitos a tu jefe Morgan. — se rió tomando a Jared de los hombros y empujándole a un lado para cambiar las posiciones de ambos. — eres un dócil gatito, no podrías nunca hacerme obedecer.

 

— Así que sabes del programa… — dijo, usando la fuerza y mayor estatura de su cuerpo para arrinconar a Jensen contra la pared, el movimiento había sido violento, porque lo había hecho impulsándose desde abajo y deteniéndose hasta que la espalda ajena golpeó la pared con fuerza. — Puedo hacerlo. — dijo, llevando las manos de Ackles por encima de su cabeza y empezando a besar su cuello.

 

— Eso dolió... — Jensen dijo, sin aire debido al golpe, pero con su erección a toda potencia presionándose en el abdomen de Jared. — me gusta que puedas jugar rudo conmigo, me fascina cuando dejas que la oscuridad se apodere de ti...

 

Jensen siseo alto y fuerte, no pudo seguir hablando cuando fue necesario respirar pausadamente, por el grueso mordisco que había dejado Jared contra su cuello, mientras sus manos desataban sus vaqueros.

 

— Quiero que seas mío...

 

— Lo soy... — gimió, lamiendo su labio inferior para luego morderlo, mirando con ojos vidriosos la expresión de Jared, segura, sin romperse, justo como el hombre que había conocido. Hizo fuerza entonces para liberarse de las manos de Jared y así poder quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa, dejando su torso al descubierto al fin, cincelado, perfecto, incluso con las profundas cicatrices que tenía.

 

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo tan pronto las suaves manos de Jared, cálidas y grandes, recorrieron su abdomen, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se erizara por la caricia y no se diera cuenta del momento exacto en que Padalecki se las arregló para subirle a su regazo, y meter sus manos dentro de sus vaqueros para agarrar sus glúteos con fuerza, amasándolos.

 

— Esto es lo que quiero, cada centímetro de ti, lo quiero para mí... solo para mí...

 

— ¿Entonces si piensas que puedes tenerme? Soy muy quisquilloso... Y me encanta el sexo variado... Bueno, me encanta el sexo en general, y se lo mucho que a ti te encanta aunque no lo admitas... — sonríe, sintiendo como Padalecki simplemente apretaba con más ahínco, sus dedos acariciando no solo su agujero, sino también toda la abertura de su trasero.

 

— Sé que eres un quisquilloso. — le dice al oído, tan sensualmente que Ackles jadea. — Sé que te pones de mal humor si no ves tu maratones de series con palomitas de diferentes sabores, sé que a veces te aburre el protocolo y que acabas con alguna que otra persona cuando puedes y sé que ocultas tu rastro muy bien... sé que... sé que te gusta que te diga lo jodidamente enamorado que estoy de ti. — hace énfasis en esa última parte, mientras introduce su dedo en el agujero ajeno, abriéndose paso mientras lame el oído en el que susurraba hace unos segundos. — Y se... que has llegado a conocerme mejor de lo que me conozco a mí mismo.

 

— Aciertas... En todo, aunque te olvidaste de puntos importantes, como cuanto adoro tu boca, especialmente si está llena de mi polla, o como cuanto me enloquece cuando me jodes, porque tienes un ritmo aterradoramente certero, en especial si estas enfadado... — el dedo de Jared se encajó completo, para luego salir y entrar repetidamente, causándole un escalofrío, que le hizo buscar la forma de abrirse para Jared. — oh, mi agujero necesitaba esta clase de atenciones...

 

— Idiota. — dice y sonríe, sonríe divertido mientras empieza a dejar que su dedo recorra el apretado esfínter una y otra vez. — Te encanta hacerme enfadar, te encanta que me descontrole, que salga de mi perfecto... — soltó las manos que sostenía y se las arregló para mientras dejaba caer a Jensen en el suelo, quitarle o más bien arrancarle sus pantalones. — Necesito joderte... necesito...

 

— ¿Y quién dijo que te dejaré hacerlo? — puso su pie en el pecho de Jared, empujándome mientras estiraba su otra pierna hacia un lado, exponiendo su entrepierna orgulloso de su cuerpo. — puede que te lo haga difícil, ya que no me jodiste estos meses...

 

Maldita sea, Jared tuvo que tragar, tuvo que esforzarse porque el deseo al ver ese cuerpo desnudo no se deslizara con demasiada evidencia en su rostro, pero no pudo, por el contrario lamió sus labios, mientras llevaba sus manos a tratar de retener las ajenas. Por supuesto, Ackles no se quedó quieto.

 

Le pateo en el estómago, nada serio, pero fue divertido y sorpresivo verle ponerse de pie de un salto y caminar a su alrededor, pavoneando su desnudez, ese cuerpo formado por el trabajo duro que nunca admitiría que hacía para la agencia. Podía ver el mordisco que había dejado en su cuello ponerse ligeramente morado, podía ver sus pezones inflamados, pero sobre todo, veía ese pene orgulloso, levantado, balanceándose con cada paso.

 

— Vamos, ven por mi... No me digas que te acobardaste.

 

— Nunca. — se pone de pie en un pequeño salto y se las arregla, sin saber exactamente porque, para quitarse el resto de su ropa para perseguir a Ackles en igualdad de condiciones, es todo un espectáculo ver a Jensen reír cuando le atrapa en un enorme abrazo de oso. — Tu piel siempre es tan cálida, creo que no me cansaría de esto, si pudiéramos ser solo tú y yo.

 

— Cursi gatita, no sé porque me molesto en ser algo tuyo... Debería darte vergüenza...— trato de empujarlo, pero Jared tenía la fuerza de cinco hombres cuando estaba de buenas.

 

— Por favor, ambos sabemos que te gusta escuchar lo mucho que te quiero. — dice y se las arregla para lamer el cuello de Jensen, aún sin soltarlo. — Te encanta que te diga que sueño con tu piel... que añoro tu sonrisa aunque sea sádica, que me encanta cuando peleas por niñerías...

 

— Eres un marica, deja de decir cosas así... — gruño, apretando sus dientes mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, las mejillas sonrojadas enteramente.

 

— Que me gusta estos momentos en que tu cuerpo me necesita tanto como mi alma te necesita a ti. — Ackles se retuerce, como un animal herido en sus brazos y el contiene, le contiene de manera que poco a poco, se siente el mismo de nuevo, más de lo que se han sentido en meses. — Me gustan tus ojos, la forma en que brillan cuando dicen alguna cosa... me gusta cómo puedes hacerme enloquecer... dios Jen, te amo.

 

— Deja de hacer eso, deja de hablar. — esta vez, se sorprende cuando Ackles se libera y le da un puñetazo, pero eso solo le hace reír mientras limpia la sangre de su labio, gesto inútil, porque pronto tiene la boca de Ackles sobre la suya, las manos de este en su cuello, mientras se sienta sobre su regazo cómodamente, llevándolo a una ocasión sentada en el medio de la cama, se sujeta del culo del asesino, apretándolo, disfrutando del peso de este sobre él.

 

Desde ahí empiezan a aparearse a un ritmo infernalmente placentero. Jared le acaricia sediento, aprieta sus glúteos hasta que puede sentir la piel de Ackles resbalar una y otra vez contra sus manos, seguidamente las sube disfrutando como el cuerpo de ajeno se estremece según el camino que sus manos empezaron, en algún punto estas bajan y bajan y le encanta el suave gemido que se traga en ese instante en que dos dedos están entrando y saliendo.

 

— Me enloqueces, Jen, esa es la verdad, todo tu, tu sonrisa, tu franqueza, todo, me encantas...

 

Es así, es así como lo dice, es verdad, cada una de las cosas que ha dicho es verdad, no miente, y no hay mayor prueba para ello que el hecho que se excite al ver como Ackles se relame los labios, manchados de sangre, de su sangre, incluso su barbilla esta aun rojiza, esa piel delicada para alguien tan rudo ahora mancillado por él, y esa expresión de satisfacción que hace que su provocativa boca se tuerza en el momento en el que sus dedos se chocan con su próstata, masajeándola con ahínco lo mejor que puede.

 

— Tan largos... Tus dedos... Quiero ser tu perro, Jared, quiero que seas mi dueño, quiero obedecerte...

 

Quizás es lo más cercano a una confesión que tendría nunca de Jensen, quizás es lo más cercano a saber que siente este hombre por él y quizás por ello, sacude su cuerpo, siente algo que le calienta cada rincón y en ese momento decide entrar, llenar a Jensen completamente, hasta que se ve obsceno por la forma en que debe abrir sus piernas para contenerle.

 

— Quiero ser tu dueño. — responde igual, mirándole a los ojos verdes, nublados de placer y sospecha que con muchos otros sentimientos que Jensen nunca se atrevería a describir.

 

Ackles no puede hablar, siente como su alma es tocada, y en otra ocasión se reiría de lo que piensa, pero ahora no puede articular sonido alguno, porque la polla de Jared llega muy profundo en esta posición, tocándole muy adentro, abriéndole como si fuera un pedazo de hierro caliente, haciendo que su esfínter tiemble, abriéndose y cerrándose sobre el gordo miembro que lo perfora si piedad, llevándose su cordura, sensibilizando todo su cuerpo al extremo, pezones duros, piel sudorosa, su adolorida polla, todo siendo tocado por la piel caliente de Padalecki, el roce del vello de Jared, tanto de su pecho como de su abdomen, esas manos gigantes tocando su espalda, sus glúteos, su cuello y su cabeza.

 

Se siente perdido en el acto, mareado, como si le hubieran dado una inyección de una droga muy fuerte, sin diluir. Duele. Es demasiado intenso.

 

Esto es Jared para él... una adicción, una adicción que sacude completamente su mundo, su cuerpo, es indescriptible como sus ojos cafés pueden hacerle sentir tan bien como el resto de su cuerpo. El necesita a este hombre, necesita su amor y su calor y se odia por ello, porque en este momento sabe que está atrapado, que aunque quisiera no puede alejarse de él, que dejaría de vivir si no está a su lado. En serio, pero en serio se odia por ello, porque este hombre, es su nueva ancla, su nuevo cerrojo.

 

De pronto es como si recuperara la razón, y la voz vuelve a él, Padalecki no se esperaba eso, porque cuando el hombre alto choca contra la cama y exhala, mirándole con ojos vidriosos, el solo ríe.

 

— Te dije que no iba a ser tan fácil. — Le sonríe, antes de alzar sus caderas y luego bajarlas, silbando cuando arrastra la cabeza del pene de Jared sobre su próstata, casi chillando cuando pasa de nuevo.

 

— No espero que lo sea. — dice y alza sus caderas, al mantenerla en el aire, hace un movimiento circular para que Jensen pueda sentirle más continuamente. — Nada es fácil contigo. — confiesa, tomando entre sus manos el rostro ajeno — Pero así me gusta. — lo último lo dice acompañado de un quejido, uno sorprendido por la fuerza con que Ackles le empuja contra la cama y se mueve sobre su cuerpo.

 

— Vamos, tócame... — le pidió, tomando sus manos y llevándolas a su pecho para que Jared lo tocara.

 

— ¿Cómo? ¿Así? — dice, Ackles puede que esté moviéndose casi salvajemente sobre su miembro, cabalgándole, pero cuando llega sus manos a recorrer su cuerpo cuando acarician sus abdominales y su suaves pectorales, haciendo cosquillas ahí donde sus pezones reaccionan endureciéndose; es todo un espectáculo ver el placer en su rostro. — Te quiero Jen, te amo tanto — confiesa mientras hace que este se incline a su boca.

 

El orgasmo les golpea, por lo que parecen ser largos minutos después, dejando sus cuerpos exhaustos pero más conectados que nunca, más sincronizados, tanto que Jensen no se siente incómodo con que Jared le abrace contra su cuerpo con tal fuerza, sabe que el más alto necesita este tipo de contacto después del sexo y que al menos, puede ver en el más emociones que cuando llegó y ambas cosas le tranquilizan, aunque no lo admita.

 

— Lo dijiste. — murmura, mirando los ojos de Jared cuando gira su cabeza hacia este. — Nunca te había escuchado decirlo... ni a ti ni a nadie. — completa, llevando su mano a la mejilla de Jared y acariciándola una vez antes de volver a esconder sus manos ente sus cuerpos.

 

— Si... — dice, sonriendo con suavidad. — Lo dije, casi lo grité... — aún está abrazando a Jensen y una mano se separa simplemente para acariciar el cabello ajeno. — Y lo diré todas las veces que sea necesario a partir de ahora.

 

— No me gusta que lo digas, pero me hace sentir bien. — confeso, sin desviar la mirada de los ojos ajenos.

 

— Sé que no te gusta mucho escucharlo. — admite, acariciando donde Ackles le ha golpeado antes. — Aunque también lo necesites... ¿Realmente quieres entrar al programa conmigo?, es una decisión que debemos tomar ambos.

 

— Yo creo que sería genial, además, para mí, seria más de lo mismo, ¿No? — cuestiono, frunciendo el ceño cuando pensó en Amell y en los dos hombres que siempre lo acompañaban. — solo que ahora podre estar contigo.

 

— Si, ya no tendríamos que vernos con el tiempo contado o algún agente vigilándote mientras llegas a mi apartamento. — dice, recordando lo enojado que estaba Ackles aquella vez. — Seriamos tú y yo... en contra de lo que sea que nos asignen.

 

— ¿En contra? — pregunto con suavidad, sintiendo su cuerpo adormecido de pronto, estaba cansado, tan cansando, como si hubiera estado sin dormir por diez años, cerro sus ojos, escuchando la voz de Jared responderle en un murmullo.

 

Sintió las manos ajenas seguir acariciando su cabello y su parte más racional, le recordó lo jodido que estaba por lo que ahora representaba Padalecki en su vida y la menos racional, aceptó que no le importaba, que le gustaba esto, que le gustaba Jared en su vida, solo para él.


End file.
